There has been a need for a scope mount for rifles and the like which would enable the shooter to quickly adjust for changes in range of the target. For example, it would be desirable to be able to sight in a rifle 100 yards, and after that simply dial the range the shooter wants. Prior forms of scope mounts have not permitted this simplified arrangement to enable compensating for bullet drop. In addition, prior forms of scope mounts have not enabled manufactures of a line of mounts for different bullet weights with only a minimum change in the design to accommodate the various weights.